While performing or practicing, a musician typically refers to sheets or pages of music placed on a music stand. The musician may need to carry one or more sheets or pages of music to a performance or practice session. In either case, carrying a number of sheets, pages, or scores may cause an inconvenience to the musician in a number of ways.
For example, the musician may have to carry a large number of pages when traveling to a particular location. Before playing his instrument, the pages may have to be arranged or organized on a music stand in a suitable order. Furthermore, the condition of such page music may deteriorate over time; and as a result, a musician may be unable to read the pages well.
Furthermore, when a musician performs, he inevitably needs to flip through successive pages. The musician may be interrupted as he flips or turns to a successive page. The musician may also need to determine an appropriate time to flip the page depending on the type of music being played. When the cadence or “beat” of the music is fast, the musician may need to prepare well in advance at what instant he should flip the page, so as to minimize any interruption in his playing. Certainly, the level of inconvenience may be related to the type of instrument being played. It may be extremely difficult for a musician playing a large instrument to reach over and flip a page from a music stand, for example. In the process of flipping a page, a musician may also drop one or more pages on the floor, making it difficult for him to continue playing without stopping.
During a practice session or recital, a musician may need to use a metronome to assist him in maintaining the correct tempo, cadence, or “beat” associated with a musical composition. The metronome may provide an accurate beat over a short period of time for a musical composition. However, in certain musical compositions, the beat may vary from measure to measure. As a result, the use of a metronome may be of little benefit. Also, when a musician recites a musical composition having a rapid tempo, the metronome may not provide accurate references to the notes within each beat or measure.
Further, it may be difficult for a musician, for example, to assess his progress when learning how to play a certain musical composition. Often, progress is ascertained by way of feedback obtained from a music teacher, tutor, or instructor. In certain instances, it may be difficult to meet with the instructor if the instructor and the student live far apart. In other instances, an instructor's assessment of a student's progress may be subjective. Therefore, it may be impossible to quickly and objectively ascertain the student's progress or abilities when a student is learning to play a particular musical composition.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.